Eureka warehouse: to be young again and in love
by nilescclover
Summary: when Ms Fedrick sends a new tech to help out claudia, things go terribly wrong, can Myka, Pete, and Artie save the day and save the warehouse from destruction?
1. Chapter 1

The new year brings new changes, well for me it does. I promised myself this year that I would upload all the stories that I finished last year. so here we go, this is the frist of many to be posted. To be young again was written on 8/12/10. This one just happened to be posted now. It is one of my frist cross overs with Eureka. Hope you enjoy it. I'm not good with summeries so bear with me. This story takes place sometime after eps 2.9 but before eps 9.16

Ms. Fedrick sends in another tech to help out Claudia, (you can guess who that will be) The two of them find what is supposed to be the fountain of youth. All things in the warehouse are not to be touched, and when they are that can only lead to trouble. When they get to curious well things go wrong, now up to Myka and Pete to tell Artie and help save the day. Got this idea from a dream about eureka, where Fargo and another person got into a fight, so I wrote it down and this is what popped into my head.

hope you enjoy the story, please comment on it. Like it hate it or what ever. please let me know how I'm doing. thanks

**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters just playing with them. (that doesn't sound to good does it?) ha ha ha

**Title:** to be young again (and in love)

Claudia slams down the files near the computer. "Everyone has to start somewhere." Leena voice echoes in her mind. _But why me?_

she complains as she plops down in the swivel chair. _I know that I'm the newbie but..._she sighs.

_Come on_. She swivels her chair all the way around. _But why today_,

_Pete and Myka get to go out into the field. __Why can't I? I'm stuck in here all day while they get to go out and __have all the fun. And I know they will._

She rubbed her eyes, looking at the computer screen. _I'm still here cataloging __all this stuff while waiting on the new tech guy that Mrs. Fredrick has assigned us._

She leans back in her chair, puts her hands behind her head and her feet on the edge of the desk.

She starts to think about the last tech who Mrs. Fredrick sent over...

She closes her eyes and a smile crosses her lips.

FARGO...

Wishful thinking, _she'll never send him here again and if she did __Artie would kill him. But what he doesn't know.._.she sighs, she starts to have a

flashback of Fargo and her in Eureka. How he felt in her arms, how his lips fit together with hers,

how his fingers...touched her...oh...


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Fredrick along with Fargo who is still blind folded, after what some would say kidnapped from GD stands behind Claudia. Ms. Fredrick lifts Fargo's blindfold and in her deep scary voice of hers, "huh-um..." taps Claudia's shoulder. Claudia jumps, "ah," and the chair that she was sitting in starts to fall backwards.

Fargo races to catch it before it with Claudia in it hits the floor.

"Easy there." he says as he straightens the chair back out. Claudia gasps, _I know that voice anywhere. Fargo, no way._ After finding her voice, she says

"Thanks." But doesn't face him.

_That voice_ Fargo says to himself. _Where do I... Oh my...Claudia?_

"Douglas Fargo the tech..." Ms. Fredrick starts to say. I knew it Claudia thinks. Claudia couldn't face him why she's not sure but she wants to real bad. Something was holding her back. What do I say to him, I mean...so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Artie's not here,"

"That's fine." Ms. Fredrick called. "Show him..."

"I know where..." Fargo intercepted. He was going to look at Ms. Fredrick but she was gone.

"How does she...?"

"Don't ask?"

"Well, I'll get to work." Fargo walks off towards the door, looking at her. _Something's not right, something's changed._

"Good I have work to do." Claudia responded louder then she needed too.

Now, I know there is. Fargo shook his head. The door closes with a bang. Claudia jumped once again, swivels her chair around to face the door. _Why did I say that? Why did I act that way? What is wrong with me? _She sighed. _That was mean of me. Now he's really gonna hate me. He probably thinks I don't care but I do. I need a break._ Claudia gets up and walks to the closed door. she hesitates for a moment. _I have to apologize I owe him that much._ She slowly opens the door not to scare him. She sees him on the floor under the table with his butt towards her in the air. "Nice,"

"What?" Fargo answers her getting up. He hits his head on the edge of the desk.

"I didn't mean..." Claudia runs out of the room embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Claudia, wait." Fargo stops to rub the top on his head. _That hurt._ he mumbles. He walks out the finds her sitting at the computer, turned away from the door with her head set on. He remembers how she jumped when Ms. Fredrick touched her. _I don't want to scare her again. _He walks up to face her but she kept rotating her chair away from him. _Why is she doing that? _He places his hands on her shoulders to stop the chair from moving.

"Let go!" she yelled, but he didn't. She tried to wiggle out from his grasp.

"Why should I?" he yelled back at her.

"cause..." he lets go and kneels in front of the chair, he takes her hands in his. She tries to turn her face from him.

"What's wrong?" he waited for her to respond but she didn't. "I thought we were friends,"

"We," she stared down at their hands. "What?" She glanced up at him, looking at his eyes.

"I thought we were still friends." he repeated.

"We...I guess." with that response he let go of her hands and stood up. Shaking his head he started to walk off.

"Wait, Fargo..." he looked back at her. "We are...I just..."

_go for it her mind told her._

_go to him._

_hug him._

_kiss him._

_you know you want to._ She shook the thought, got up and walked towards him.

"I need a break,"

"Been stressful?" he questioned.

"Yeah," _that's it._ She didn't want to tell him that she was...well somewhat dumped again by Todd.

"I hear that." he commented.

"How's the..."

"Finished, well, almost. I need Artie to run it. You know to make sure." he smiled at her. "Where is he?"

"Not sure. He was..." She stepped closer to him.

"Oh," His eye brows went up. He stepped closer to her.

Their eyes locked...a trance...


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia tried to turn away but this trance was to forceful. She entwined her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair, her thumbs gently massaging the taut muscles there. All of his hormones started doing the happy dance. "I can't..."

He tried to back up but his body had other plans. He slipped his hands around her waist. "I...I... won't give in..."

"Shut up and kiss me." With care, he lightly touched his mouth to hers, teasing her.

"That's all you got?" she whispered. Then he tangled his fingers into her silky red hair and tipped her head back to improve his angle, or perhaps to expert more control over his kiss. She savored the way their mouth merged and melded, which intensified with each stroke of his tongue on hers. He forgot how good she smelled. He took a deep breath soaking her smell up.

"How's that?"

"great," She struggle to catch her breath. "Do it again." Again they locked lips, this time he kissed her harder and deeper. The door banded open and they quickly parted. Leena walked in carrying in some more bags.

"Hi," she smiled at them. She know that she interrupted them, so she got to the point quickly.

"Here's another artifact that needs to cataloged and placed in the shelves."

She placed the bags down on the desk. "It's good to see you again." she said to Fargo and left.

"Again?" he looked confused. "I never met her. Who is she?"

"Um...another agent. I told her about you. I told her all about the adventure we had with the Hugo Miller."

"oh," he sounded shock that she would talk about him. He was about to kiss her again when he saw Artie out of the

corner of his eyes, watching them. How long has he been there?

"You again," he grumbled. Fargo dropped his hands to his side quickly. "Why did they send you?"

"I'm..." he swallowed. He knew that Artie didn't like him, especially when it came to Claudia.

"Are you finished?" Artie glared at Claudia and then back to Fargo.

"Just telling Cl..." Fargo caught that one in time. "Ms. Donavan. I'm all finished but needed you to test it out."

Artie walked between them. He didn't want Fargo any closer to Claudia then he already was. He steered Fargo towards the door.

"Let's go then. Let's get this done." Fargo looked over his shoulder, "sorry," he whispered to her.

"Later," she mouthed back to him, knowing that later might not ever come. Claudia heard the system roar to life.

"Works just fine." she heard Artie say real loud. _I think he did that on purpose so I would hear him._

"You can leave now." she heard him growled. Fargo stepped from the other room and Claudia meet him. She grabbed him by the arm. She started to drag him down one of the aisles away from the outside door.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Out of sight." He like the sound of that. She pulled his head down closer to hers.

"You want another round?" She nodded. He slammed her to him, kissing her hard. The force got stronger backing them into one of the shelves.

"Not now..." her voice rough and shaky but he ignored her. He started to lower her to the floor.

"Not here..." she choked out but her body wanted it anywhere. He stood up, placing his arms under her shoulders lifting her to her feet.

"You're right. Not here, I want it to be perfect."

"It will be." she gasped. "We..." She swallowed. "Well, I have..."

"I know..." He smiled at her. That smile, the one that got her the first time they met.

"Let me put this..." She held up the baggies. "away then..."

"We continue." She nodded and dashed off down another aisle.

Fargo went off too. He came across a fountain. "Way cool, I found a fountain."

"Don't get to close," Claudia yelled. "stuff in here.." Something scurried by his left foot. He tried to jump out of its way. He was scared of rats. The unknown thing scurried back the other way and this time when he tried to excape it, he lost his balance. He started waving his hands but went tumbling backwards. He tripped over the brick walling that incased the fountain, landing hard on his butt in the middle of the fountain.

Water pouring all over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Claudia heard all the commotion. _Now what? _She hurried over to the row that Fargo was on. She was about to laugh at him but she held it in. Water continued to pound him from the top of the fountain. He leaned forward and spit water out of his mouth on to the floor.

"Watch it. Keep the water in the fountain." Claudia thought he fell into it on purpose but when he didn't get to his feet, she stood there watching him.

"Don't just stand there. Help me up." That's when she noticed the seriousness of what had happened to him and she felt bad. Fargo held out his hand for her to help him out. She was hesitate at first but then walked over to him. He clasped her hand,

Splash,

and pulled her into the fountain with him. She landed on top of him.

"Now, why did you do that?" she turned her head away from him, trying to act angry at him.

"Cause," She, unknown to him, cupped her hand and then splashed water in his face. He splashed her right back. Both of them laughed and kept splashing each other.

"I fell for the oldest trick in the book."

"I know." he laughed. "But doesn't it feel good?" he asked as he kissed her on top of the head. She climbed out of the fountain and held out her hand.

"No tricks this time." He nodded. She helped him out, but noticed something was not right with him. "What's wrong." Her voice was filled with worry.

"Just a little funny, dizzy like." Now that got her real nervous. Did he hit his head she wondered, what if he really got hurt just doesn't know it yet.

"Here," she pointed to the brick edge of the fountain. "Sit for a minute." She pulled his head and held it against her chest. "Take it easy." She starts to stroke his wet hair. she was actually feeling for bumps but she didn't find any. The only thing Fargo knew is that it felt so good. Fargo blinked, trying to get rid of the dizziness that he was feeling. After a few minutes he said he was fine to get up. He stood up and started to walk some. Claudia noticed that he was swaying some. She placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Here lean on me." he did some. "we need to get you away from this thing."

"You don't feel it?" Fargo asked and squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out his headache.

"No," she started to walk with him. "Maybe a little."

"I do..."

"Well, let's take it one step at a time." Fargo and Claudia slowly walking, one step in front of the other, up the aisle. A slow process but a necessary one. Fargo stepped one to many times and a sharp pain shot up his body. So painful that he went to his knees holding his hands on the side of his head. Claudia stared at him, not knowing what to do for him. Then she felt dizzy. She squeezed her eyes thinking that would get rid of it but that seemed to make it worse.

Blackness invaded her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Fargo saw her still laying there not moving. "Claudia," he yelled as he got up and raced over to her side.

"My head," she woke up confused. _where?_ she blinks rubbing her hands down her face.

"Where's Joshua." she looks around. "where's my bother? and who are you?" she looked down at Fargo holding her hand. "What did you do to me?" she tried to get up. "you tried to attack me." she yelled at him. she jumped up and ran down the rest of the aisle, tossing boxes after her to block his view.

"What, Claudia," Fargo raced after her fearing that she might hurt herself. Surly they where not alright, something in the water was effecting them, to what extent he didn't know.

"Stay away from me..." she yelled farther away from him now.

"We need..." another sharp pain went through his body. This time he grabbed hold of a shelve and was able to stay on his feet. He shook his head. "What am I doing and where am I?" Fargo continues to follow Claudia's voice. He heard what he thought to be a scream and boxes hit the floor.

"I'm coming." he stopped slapping his hand over his mouth. He voice didn't sound right, I haven't talked like that since...since I was in grade school. He looked at his hands stretched out in front of him. "What? my arms...they're...what is happening to me?" he heard a half "hel..." he stopped worrying about himself and took off towards the sound. He came to a pile of boxes and a muffled sounds. Some of the boxes where moving. He grabbed at the boxes, lifting them off the sound. He grabbed her leg and tried to pull her from under the boxes. She was stuck so she screamed real loud.

Pete and Myka were just walking in.

"Artie, Claudia we're back." Pete called.

"shhh..." Myka placed her hand out to stop him from moving so she could listen.

"What is it?"

"You hear that? It sounds like screaming." Myka said.

"It's, Let's go." Pete took her by the arm. "This way." Claudia's screaming continued through the building. Fargo helped get the boxes off of Claudia, who now was much younger. She struggled to get away when Pete and Myka were coming down the aisle they were on.

"What are you kids doing in here?

"Kids?" Claudia questioned. "Where?" she shook her head. Myka held out her hand to help Claudia up.

"Who are you?" she looked at Myka not knowing who she was.

"It's me, Pete and this is..."

"Myka." Myka said still holding her hand out for her to take.

"What happened to us?" Fargo question as he felt another wave of shocks coming. He put his hands up to his face. This time he was on the ground and shaking.

"What's happening?" Pete asked watching both Claudia and Fargo curled up, their skin glowing gold. All of a sudden they both began to have what Myka and Pete thought were seizures.

"We have to help them," Myka called. Pete held her back.

"We don't know what they got into. We might get it. I hate to say that but..." Myka sighed. Pete was right she thought what if what ever those two got into today could effect them as well. So myka and Pete watched them until they stopped.

"we have to find Artie, this could be serious." Pete starts to walk away.

"Pete." He turns to look at her.

"What," he said innocently.

"I think it is more then serious." Myka points in the direction of the kids.

"What the?"


	7. Chapter 7

"We have to hurry, what ever they got on them is changing them to..." Myka had real panic in her voice.

"Into what?"

"changing them backwards..." she pointed to the two of them again. This time Pete looks at the two. "I think that's Fargo, the tech guy."

"Where's a tech guy?" a young Fargo asked.

"Oh, no." Pete thought of an idea to get them to follow them, well it always worked for him. "Hey, guys how about some ice cream." Both Claudia and Fargo looked up.

"Pete can't you think of anything other then your stomach."

"Ice cream, ice cream." they both shouted getting got up and walking towards Pete.

"Good thinking." Pete smiled.

"Always worked for me."

"First we have to know what is going on with them." she looked back at the two youngsters. "what happened today?" she asked them, trying to get their attention.

"We...um..." Claudia started.

"We found." Fargo stepped in for her. "Well, I found fountain and fell in."

"Fell in?" Peter looked at Claudia. She shrugged.

"Ok, I was looking and a rat ran in front of me, I hate them. I tried to get out of the way but... I tripped and fell." Peter was about to laugh but didn't. He would later though. _Finally someone other then me afraid of rats._

"What fountain?" Myka asked.

"The one in the back." Fargo pointed to the back aisles.

"Cool, I want to see." Pete called.

"It's no big deal, it's like all other fountain. Nothing special. Right?"

"It must have been too..everything is here." Myka turned her head to look over at Pete but he was already running down the ales. "Pete wait." She follows him and the kids are in tow. Pete sees the fountain in front of him. He places his leg on the brick wall. He was about to touch the water when Myka yelled, "Pete wait,". Pete Stops his hands in mid air, "What?"

"It is the fountain of youth."

"No way." Pete looks at the fountain again.

"Don't you dare touch that water."

"Why, I want..."

"No you don't." she points to the computer screen on the pedestal next to the fountain. "look." Pete comes to stand right next to her so he can read it.

"You have to go and ruin everything for me."

"It says here, that it reverses to youth."

"So what's the problem with that?" looks at her face. Sees the worried look in her eyes. "Then why is it here? or do I want to know."

"Turns humans..." she continued.

"Doesn't everyone want that?" he shrugs his shoulders. "I thought..." Myka cut him off.

"No Pete you don't understand, it turns them...back it turns back time for them." She grabbed his arm. "We have to find Artie and fast before..."


	8. Chapter 8

"We want our ice cream..."

"You promised...if we told you." Fargo whined.

"This is why I don't want kids." Pete uttered as they walked to the front of the warehouse.

"You brought this on...on your own." Myka responded. That he did and he know it. Shaking his head, they finally made it closer to the front. "Stay here and sit. no more trouble." he told the youngsters, who were smiling back at him. that was what did him in. Those smiles. "Pete, Myka what's going on." Artie called.

"we have a little problem." Myka spoke up first.

"What kind of problem?" he came from the office. He looks where Myka is pointing. Then glares at Pete and Myka again. "What the?" He did a double look at the little girl who was running around the his couch. _That looks just like Claudia did when she was younger. It can't be...No way..._Then he thought about the fountain of youth in the back. "Oh, no." Artie shook his head. not that.

"Oh yes," Pete responded seeing the look that Artie had on his face.

"You mean...They." Artie said watching the youngersters go round and round.

"Yes, they turned back time." Pete started. Pete looked where Artie's eyes were watching. "Hey, you guys,"

Pete shouted. "I told you to sit down." He grabbed Claudia by the arm.

"Ow..." she screamed, "Let go of me." she scratches him on the arm accidently trying to get free. A blood line shows up.

"You!" Pete's voice was raised.

"What did we do?" Fargo called as he stopped running.

"Sit, now!" Both of them sit on the couch. Claudia rubs her wrist and tears start to form in her eyes.

"There, there." Fargo tries to comfort her. "Big meanie over here didn't mean to yell at us."

Artie moved his eyes back and forth looking at the youngsters now sitting on the couch being quiet. He tries to remember what was it was that it that the fountain did. Myka saw the confusion on Artie's face so she told him.

"You mean it turns them back into..." Artie didn't want to say it so Pete did.

"Babies, yes."

"That's not good." Artie shook his head. "Not good at all."

"We have to find away to stop it or..." Pete said, softly this time. Artie gets up.

"stay with them. There might be some info in the files room." It seemed that Artie took out every folder in the cabinet. He scattered them all over the desk. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Artie, Claudia trying to tell us something." Myka called out. He raced in there. "What,"

"Use computer...faster."

"I..." he looked at Myka. "That was her thing not mine." He sat down and started typeing. He shook his head. Myka was loosing hope. Leena brought in another box. "That's all of them. If it's not in here...it's nowhere." Artie swallowed, he too was losing faith that they would find a cure for this and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Claudia slowly gets up, eyeing Pete the whole time. She stood by Artie.

"What?" he looks at her. "You want a crack," she looks at Pete and then nods.

Artie gets up. "Have at it."

Myka smiles at him and pats him on the back, "We will find something. I'm sure of it."

Claudia types some. "Here," Claudia points. "Read...cause I..." she turns to both of them. "cause I can't." Artie read the article about the fountain of youth. All the color in his face left in one big whoosh.

"What is it, Artie?" Leena walks up to him to read over his shoulder. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapses on to the floor.

"That can't be good." Pete said as he lifted Leena off the floor to a standing position. Claudia sat back down next to Fargo, he could tell that there was no good news for them. He starts to sniff. Warm gooy fluid rolled down from his nose. He tried to sniff it back in, but it just kept running down towards his mouth. Sliding all the way down, it made a plopping sound as it hit the floor. Claudia turned her head away. "sorry, I." then...another big glob of snot starts to run out from his nose. Myka looks at Pete. Pete looks at her.

"You mean I have to clean the goo out of his nose."

"yes, before we have a bigger mess." she whispers to him pointing at the pool next to Fargo.

"Goo?" Artie says staring at them. "What goo?"

"Yeah, Fargo has snotty (don't know if that's a word) goo coming out of his nose. It's all green,"

"We don't need details Pete. Get something before it hit the floor and makes a mess that...

that you will have to clean up." Artie couldn't think of anything else but what Pete said about the goo and cleaning it up.

"Looky, looky," Fargo reached up at touch the goo that was coming from his nose. "Goo, goo." Myka had to turn her head. "Fun stuff, fun stuff." Artie throws up his hands. "Pete fix that problem, now."

"Goo," Artie repeated to himself, while Pete went to get some tissues. Pete whipped Fargo's nose. "want to see." he kidded Artie. "No thanks." A light bulb came over Artie. "That's it!" he shouted and snapped his fingers.

"What is? goo?"

"Yes," he snapped his fingers again as got up from the chair. Why didn't I think of that. Then he sighed. That's not a good sound Myka thought to herself as Artie approached them. "Purple goo to be exact."

"What's that?" Pete looked straight at Artie then at Myka.

"play, play." shouted Fargo. "get all over me. get all over us."

"Uh?" Pete questioned. "I don't get it."

"He means..." Artie took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"what he means is I...We have to dump them in the purple goo." Leena calls, swallowing.

"Not the..." Myka stated and Leena swallows again. They knew about the purple goo but Pete didn't.

He wasn't there that day they used it on the artifacts.

"Get it all over me, goo goo." Fargo repeated.

"Sounds fun." Claudia said. "When do we get to play with the goo." Myka had that look that Pete hated to see on her face.

"What? is this goo stuff bad?"

"We..." she swallowed. "we don't know. It's a cleaner agent."

"Is it going to...you know." he then mouthed the words "kill them." Leena shrugged.

"I don't know I've never used it like this before." Artie answered him.

"We try, we try." Fargo clapped his hands, that got Claudia to start clapping hers.

"Now, now." she cried.

"They don't seem to mind." Pete stated and then chuckled. Myka poked him in the chest. "what?"

All of a sudden there was a shriek from the couch as the bright glow engulfed Fargo and Claudia. They started to shake again.

"That's not good...that's means they are changing again." oh, no. It just got more dangerous. Now that they have become...Artie didn't want to think about that but he had to. He didn't want to lose Claudia, he wouldn't admitted to her, but he felt closest to Claudia. He watched her grow up and he promised her brother that he would look after her. If anything happened to her... Myka watched Artie's expressions, she know that he was deep in thought thinking about all the effects that the goo might have on them. She had the same thoughts. Would this kill Claudia and Fargo?


	10. Chapter 10

Myka picked up the now two babies of the couch.

"Their so tiny," Pete committed as he made a face at them. They started to wiggle in Myka's arms.

"And if we don't hurry, they won't..."

"Won't what?" Pete then answered his own question. "Be born?"

Artie nodded. "That's right."

"Then we need to hurry. No more talking and more doing." Myka shouted.

Artie swallowed. "Myka you stay with them. Pete I need you and Leena to help me with the buckets. Pete thought with the way that Artie said buckets that this would be an easy job. Little did he know. The two-50 gallon barrels were hard to move. It took all of their strength to get the barrels in place.

"Let's do this," Artie said. Myka knew that he wasn't really ready to try this but it was their only chance.

"So, how does this stuff work?" Pete asked as he lifted the lid. Artie quickly placed the lid back down.

"First you must put on the gloves I gave you." He gave a stern glare at Pete. "Then we open the lids," Pete grabbed the gloves and opened the lid. Gas bubbles exploded out as Pete leaned in to look at the goo.

"then you place the objects down in there to clean them...neutralize them." He shook his head. "never tried...live things."

"Things." Myka yelled. "These are not things...they're babies...they are Claudia and Fargo not things."

"se we dunk," Pete swallowed not liking this idea at all, "them in this stuff. All the way down to the bottom?"

"Yes, well..." Artie looked down at the bubbling goo. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Putting a person in this dangerous stuff. "just cover their heads, don't drown them. dunk their heads and then quickly pull them back out."Pete took Fargo from Myka's arm. Fargo started to cry. "It's gonna be alright little fella. We're just going to take a...bath. A really slimy one." Myka held up Claudia so that she was facing Artie and the look on his face... she knew his heart was breaking. She carried her to him.

"would you like to do the honors?" He shook his head. Myka handed Claudia to Leena, who with her gloved hands, was ready. She sighed. "I can't do this." she said and handed the baby Claudia to Artie and gave her gloves to Myka. "Here." Myka took the gloves and slipped them on. She reached for Claudia.

"Goggles down," Artie started. "Now slowly ease them down into this stuff." The babies squirmed in their arms. Myka and Pete slowly lowered the babies down but before Fargo's little toes touched the purple goo. Pete started to shake. "I don't..."

"We know..." Myka shot back. "I don't want too either but..." both of them seem to sigh at the same time.

"On three." Pete said.

Myka nodded, "On three."

"One," Pete nodded. "Two," he nodded again. "Three." both called and dunked the babies...


	11. Chapter 11

They dunked the babies and quickly back up out of the goo. The purple slime stuck to the babies.

"Look at me, I'm the purple monster." Pete joked, which got him a deep glare from Artie. A stare down actually.

"Sorry,"

"It's working...I think. Look..." Myka cried as the babies started to glow. "Look, they are glowing again."

"I think it is working, Fargo is getting heavier."

"Place his hands on the side of the barrel. That way when they finish growing," that sounded odd Artie thought to

himself.

"They can ease themselves out." Myka did the same with Claudia.

"Dunk them one more time just to make sure." Pete put his hands on the top of Fargo's head.

"On three."

"Three." shouted an irritated Artie.

"It doesn't work like that." Pete cried out.

"Well...it does this time. Do it." Both Myka and Pete pressed down. When both Fargo and Claudia raised out of the purple goo. The slime oozed down onto the floor.

"Where are we?" Claudia called all drowsy like.

"What happened?" Fargo tried to stand up. He wiped his arm, "Why am I standing in goo..."

Claudia slid her hand down her face and shook her hand. "Yuck...What is this stuff."

Fargo tried to climb out of the barrel not realizing he was necked.

"Wait, Fargo we're necked..." she yelled at him. Sinking back down in the goo.

"Not the first time I ended up necked in front of strangers." he chuckled.

"Get them some towels." Artie called turning his head. Pete and Myka got them some towels and eased them out the purple goo.

"Stand right there." Artie brought them more towels. "Dry off like you do when you shower."

"Here!" Claudia shouted out.

"Yes," Artie responded.

"Turn around then, all of you!" they all turned away from her.

"Just dry off and then put the towels back around you." Fargo wrapped his towel backwards around his waist, so that the flap was in the back.

"Now they can walk down the hall, in opposite directions that is, to get cloths on." They started off in opposite direction away from each other. Guys went one way the ladies went the other. Fargo stop, Pete just thought he was adjusting his towel. "pssst." Claudia turn just in time to see Fargo moon her.

"You can see it better now."

"Cute butt." she laughed.

"Come on." Pete grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward.


	12. Chapter 12

When Fargo and Claudia finally got finish taking a shower and getting dressed they were beat. All Claudia wanted to do was curl up in the bed. But she was told by Myka that Artie wanted to see her when she was finished.

"What a day!" She slid a hand down her face to try to wake up some. They all meet Artie who was sitting on the couch staring. oh, no he has that stare look. No a good thing. Claudia sighed. What's he thinking.

"I would like to talk to them two," Artie pointed to Claudia and Fargo "Alone." That's not a good sign when he wants to talk to you alone, well that's what Claudia found out. She had been chewed out so many times before. But this time she had Fargo there with her, that might not go well either. She glanced over at Fargo and then swallowed. Fargo shook his head. That doesn't look good when she does that. I guess we are going to get it now.

"The two of you," Artie started. "Have a seat." Artie placed his finger to his lips to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to get onto them but...He faced Fargo.

"Fargo," Fargo took off his glasses, and sighed. He knew that he blew his chance of ever seeing Claudia again. What was the man going to say now, he already hates me from the last time. He let out a slow breath.

"Yes, sir." Claudia rubbed her eyes, she knew that they screwed up. She knew that she was going to be dumped again...she was going to end up alone. she was bracing herself for that. There was no way, after today's events that Artie would allow Fargo to come back or even see her again. It was over. She let out a soft sigh. Fargo turned his head to her. "sorry," he whispered.

"What am I going to do with the both of you?" Artie question. "You know how dangerous it is in here?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I saw a rat and freaked out." That was his story and he was sticking to it. Well that was half of it. The other half was that he loved playing along with Claudia, she made his day, today. He wished he could have more days like today minus the danger. Or maybe he like to share his dangerous side with someone. Was he falling in love? Is this what it felt like to really be in love. He didn't know but he liked it.

"I see, is that all that went on?" Fargo swallowed. was he watching us? Does he know...

"I know...I see all." Fargo gulped this time. This would surely be the last time that he would get to see Claudia at all. Claudia swallowed, she knew they were going to get chewed out now if he saw all...I always seem to ruin everything. I'm going to die alone.

"You're a great tech," Artie went on saying. "but..." here it comes Claudia thought to herself. This is where he puts Fargo down and kicks him out of my life. She couldn't let him take all the blame. She had to do something.

"It was all my fault," she bolted up from her seat. "He didn't...he shouldn't..."

"Sit back down Claudia, Now!" Artie screamed as he pointed to the couch. She lowered her head and did what she was told.

She thinks that she just made things worse, but how much worse could they get?


	13. Chapter 13

"If you two..." Artie watching both of them. He saw that Claudia was about to cry. He saw how she was trying to take the blame for Fargo's whatever. He closed his eyes for a second, remembering how it felt to be in love...are they in love? He shook his head. God I hope not but she does seem happy today. He remembers how lousy she was when she broke up with Todd. Do I really want that again. Do I want to see her upset all day. um...for the rest of her life...

"Look," both of them stared at him, eyes locked on his lips. "If you two...oh," he held up his hands in defeat. "Oh,

just be more careful and remember everything in here is dangerous...so take the kissing somewhere else, and not when you are working." he glared over at Claudia to make his point. She started to blush.

"So," Fargo started but wasn't sure if Artie was done talking. When he didn't respond, Fargo went on. "So I can," he lifts his head up.

"Yes, you..." Artie glanced at Claudia and winked. "You can stay...but..." before he could finish what he was

going to say Claudia leap from the couch and hugged Artie tight. "Thank you. thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet." that took Claudia for a loop. Fargo tried to hug Artie too but he put a hand out stopping him. "No hug for you." Claudia hugged Artie again. "Thanks," then whispering she said, "I love you."

"Now get back to work before I change my mind. and clean up that mess. All of them." Fargo and Claudia raced out

of the room.

Pete and Myka who had been watching them from the open doorway.

"Oh, to be in love again..." Pete commented. They both stared at each other for a moment, they held their eyes. They didn't have to say anything else. They knew what each one was thinking. Then they walked in opposite directions.

the end.


End file.
